Why We Love Skyward Sword (Ft. Yungtown)
PBG and Yungtown both love Skyward Sword, and they want to tell everyone why. Synopsis This is the last Zelda Month video for this year. There have been some happy times, but mostly sad times. PBG wanted a love and discussion video, and so he decides to talk about the game that inspired Zelda Month, Skyward Sword. This game, while loved by a lot of fans, also gets a lot of flak on the internet. He wants to give a positive outlook on it. He jokes that he gave up, and then reveals that he has got Yungtown to help him talk about it. PBG and Yungtown want to address some of the complaints that some people have about the game. The first is that the game is linear. While it can be linear at times, this is the most story driven Zelda game. PBG didn't find anything wrong with the motion controls, and found them to be rather precise. The overworld is barren, however, Skyloft has a lot going on in it. A lot of people didn't like having to fight The Imprisoned and Ghirahim multiple times, but apart from those, this game may have some of the best bosses in the franchise, partially because of the motion controls. PBG explains that they can't and won't try to change the opinions that people have about this game. PBG explains Fi (and argue about the pronunciation of her name). Yungtown doesn't see how people think she was annoying or detracts from the experience. Fi and Link's relationship is one of the most essential in understanding Link's role. When Link is the most lost, Fi shows up and accompanies the chosen hero, Link. PBG and Yungtown explain Fi's role in the plot. The two characters evolve and learn from each other. There are a lot of things that are unique between Link and Zelda in this game. This is the only game where the pair begin as close childhood friends. Minish Cap is the only other Zelda game where something like this happens. The pair also have no royal status, as the royal family hasn't been established yet, and Zelda isn't a princess. Zelda criticizes Link for not preparing for the ceremony, and pushes him to reach his full potential. She even literally pushes him! Link has his head in the clouds, and lazily glides around. There is an obvious romantic connection between the pair, as Zelda appears jealous of Link. The first song played between the pair is titled 'romance.' They aren't just friends nor just romantic interests - they are both. PBG was genuinely concerned for Zelda, and wanted to do any task required to help her. Link is clearly attached to Zelda. Zelda is authoritative, and stands up to Groose and his friends. Link isn't even considered important at the start of the story, it is Zelda that is important. Since the game is the first in the timeline, it is important that the game is themed around awakening and birth. All the main characters go through a process of awakening. In Link's case, he is chosen as the hero, but there are several subtle moments in the game where Link is told to wake up, such as when Groose tells him to wake up. Link begins the game by having a nightmare, and he is told that he needs to awaken. Link is told by Fi that he needs to awaken. Zelda wakes Link up and calls him sleepyhead. Late in the game, Zelda tells Link that he had to awaken the hero within himself. Zelda must go to each goddess statue throughout the game to purify her body. Her awakening also has a duel meaning. She has to be awoken from her sleep by Link finding the Triforce and defeating Demise. Demise goes through his own awakening, from Ghirahim attempting to awaken him throughout the game, as well as the Imprisoned boss fight. His spirit must not been awaken again. Groose has the most drastic awakening. He has bigger aspiration than Link at the beginning of the game. He wants everything Link has and feels that he should have been the chosen one. He grows as a character and learns to accept his role and directly and indirectly saves Zelda. He's even a happier person for it. PBG and Yungtown have talked a lot about the Zelda series and Skyward Sword. Skyward Sword is a tough subject to talk about considering it is criticized, so they wanted to give their outlook on the game and tell why they considered it special. Category:Zelda Month Category:Reviews Category:Videos